How Many Angels Dance On The Head Of A Pin?
by Velvet Angel
Summary: Things go wrong one night at the graveyard and Buffy's life will never be the same again. Though, then again, maybe that's not a bad thing. (Whoo! Go vague summary!) -- Again, not a lot here (it'll be a theme, trust me). Maybe a review or two will make me


How many Angels dance on the head of a pin?  
  
  
  
"Angel-" I called out, already knowing that there was nothing I could do. I watched helplessly as the anonymous vamp came behind him, stake already protruding from his chest, before I could blink.  
  
"I love." That was all he got out before he turned to ashes in front of my eyes. The vamp stared at me, her face switching back to it's "human" guise.. Her green eyes suddenly getting a glint of fear. Maybe she understood that she could kill the lover but she could not kill the slayer.  
  
We were surprisingly the only people in the graveyard. No other vamps nothing. We had been on patrol when she just came up and staked him.  
  
I turned to look at her, stake ready. She took a tentative step back. She was going to try to run. How quaint. I slowly smiled at her, a sick twisted smile and you could see the realization dawn on her that this was the last night she was ever going to see. I rejoiced in her realization. She turned to run.  
  
"I love it when they run." My voice even scared me. She froze, a deer in headlights. Funny, considering she had just stalked one of the most powerful vamps in history. She turned again and faced me. Hmm, maybe this was getting interesting..  
  
"If you're going to stake me, you might as well do it here. No use running, right?" She chuckled. A high, nervous sound. Either she thought I was bluffing, or she never loved any one before.  
  
I slowly walked up to her, I stared straight into her eyes. She was about quite short. Shorter then me. Beautiful. She had definitely had some Japanese blood in her, her black hair flowed down to the small of her back. Her dignified cheekbones accentuated her beauty. Her green eyes sparkled in the moon light. She had a petite build and was very nicely dressed. She had a form-fitting blouse on, a deep green that matched her eyes. She had tight black leather pants and black high-heeled boots on.  
  
I continued to stare down at her. She couldn't hold my gaze, her nervous eyes flicking to the quickly to the right. I brought a finger up to her cheek, tracing the down it.  
  
"Do you know what you've done?" I whispered into her ear. She didn't answer. I pulled back and smiled at her. I put a finger to my lips.  
  
"What shall we do with you, my dear?" She stood there, quivering. I stalked around her, enjoying her fear, her uncertainty. I came full circle and again stared at her.  
  
"Do you even realize who you've staked?" I clarified, talking low.  
  
"Angelus. Traitor to our kind. He must pay for what he has done." Her voice came out quiet, but forceful.  
  
I laughed at this. I laughed so hard, tears were streaming down my face. She gave me a bewildered look, that was apparently not the response she was expecting.  
  
"What is so funny?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry," I gasped out. "But that's great. You've waiting around, what? Six? Seven years? And *now* you decide that he has to die? That's too rich."  
  
She glared at me, obviously seeing my reply as some sort of sign of disrespect. "You know nothing of our ways."  
  
I decided that she was getting too demanding. "Well, how about this. You tell me about 'your ways' and I'll let you live to see another moon rise. If not." I waved my stake around to illustrate my point.  
  
"I would never betray my kind," she seethed, unable to believe that I could understand this.  
  
"Mm'kay." I said. "Fine. Tell me what your kind *is*."  
  
"No. You will just kill me anyway,"  
  
I shrugged. "Not wrong about that." I thought for a second. "Well, see, I don't know what the fuck you're babbling about. You killed Angel. I'm going to kill you now."  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared at the stake protruding out of her chest. She gave me the most puzzled look I'd ever seen as she exploded into dust.  
  
"That was interesting," I muttered. I turned around and looked at Angel's ashes. Suddenly the finality of the situation dawned on me and I crumpled to my knees.  
  
He was gone. Nothing was ever going to bring him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have no idea how long I stayed there, after what must have been a few hours my sobs stopped. After that, I slipped into some sort of haze. The next thing I remember is Spike frantically shaking me. His words filtered in and out until they began to become clearer.  
  
"Wake up! Come on. please." Spike? Begging me to wake up? Interesting.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at his face, his tear streaked face.  
  
Tears? Definitely interesting.  
  
"Spike?" I croaked out, trying to ask him what he was doing here. He froze, sobs halted, and turned slowly to look at me. He face was twisted with anguish and he just stared at me, the most amazed look on his face.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked, as if unsure if I was truly in front of him. He stroked my hair out of my face, careful and gentle. I wonder what brought along this change. 


End file.
